


Love to Care for You

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caretaking, Dizziness, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sick Yuuri, Sickfic, happy birthday yuuri! here have a cold, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: It’s Yuuri’s birthday, and Victor insists on treating him and making him feel special. But more than anything, it seems that Yuuri feels unwell…～Just some fever and cold stuff, your typical sickfic, plus some fluff of course!Oh, there is also some light allusions to nsfw stuff. So be warned, I guess? But nothing even happens.





	Love to Care for You

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone else out there is making cute and happy fanart for Yuuri's bday, and here I am, putting him through misery. There is fluff, though, I promise!! Anyways, please enjoy

Victor loves to spoil Yuuriー _really_ loves to spoil Yuuriーso it only makes sense that he would go all out on a day dedicated to celebrating Yuuri’s very existence. Or more specifically, his birth.

From the moment Yuuri had awoke that morning, Victor has been pampering him with an unending chain of surprises. It started with breakfast in bed: pancakes and fruit and juice, with a box of chocolates for dessert. After having a shower and getting ready, Victor had lead them all around St. Petersburg where he took Yuuri to landmarks and points of interest and everywhere in between. Yuuri has seen some parts of the town before, having moved in with Victor just under one year ago, but there’s still so much to see, and Victor seems to insist on showing Yuuri _everything._

Victor has been his own personal tour guide, pointing out places he frequented as a child, and some that he still does to this day. They’ve gone to many shops and even an art museum (where Victor not-so-subtly flirted that Yuuri is more beautiful than any of the art there. Despite seeing the line coming from a mile away, Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle).

It sparks something inside of Yuuri’s inner fanboy to see the hometown of his idol, but more than anything it warms his heart to be getting closer to his finace. Yuuri has never had someone like Victor to spoil him, who _relishes_ in spoiling him. And he has to admit, It’s kind of nice.

As nice as it is, though, today has been _exhausting._

They’ve been on their feet the entire dayーwhich on its own isn’t that bad, as they spend most days on their feet in their skates anyways, which could be argued to be even worse.

But on top of all of the walking is the weather. Snow falls from the monochrome sky and wind whips at Yuuri’s hair and stings his face, the forces of nature having missed the memo that today is Yuuri’s birthday. His toes are freezing, the tips of his ears and nose frost-nipped and tinted pink.

Victor doesn’t seem to mind the cold at all. His enthusiasms burns bright like a star inside of him, keeping him warm and full of energy as they head towards their next destination. Said destination is a restaurant. What restaurant exactly, Victor hasn’t specified, but Yuuri can’t bring himself to be particularly excited.

That’s not to say he’s dreading dinner; far from it! He just feels…tired. And he’s felt a bit off since this morning. He’s mostly been able to ignore it in favour of focusing on having a good time with Victor, but now the high-paced excitement of the day is wearing off and fatigue is wearing him down. Exhaustion is seeping into his limbs, legs burning and feet aching from a full day of sightseeing, every other part of his body freezing from the biting cold of St. Petersburg in November.

Yuuri shivers underneath his winter jacket as he longs for the tropical climate of Hasetsu. It would be so warm, even at this time of year. Snow hasn’t even fallen yet. And once it does get colder, he could always take a nice long soak in the hot springs to eradicate the chill. Then he could wrap himself up in a nice fluffy bathrobe, curl up in bed next to Victor, sharing the blanket and body heat as they fall asleep, warm and happy in each other’s arms.

“Ah! There it is! Just up ahead!” Victor’s excited voice snaps Yuuri out of his reverie. He looks up to see Victor pointing at a building a short distance away. From the outside, it doesn’t appear as five-star as Yuuri had been expecting when Victor had promised to treat him to a special birthday dinner. Not that it even matters to him, in the end; any dinner with Victor is perfect in his mind.

“Come on!” The gloved hand clutching Yuuri’s own begins to pull him along the snow-covered sidewalks towards their destination. Yuuri almost trips, but quickly finds his feet and rushes to keep up with Victor who’s nearly running, dragging Yuuri in tow.

～

The inside of the restaurant is much nicer than the outside makes it appear. The place is bathed in a soft orange glow, lamps and candlelight providing a laid back and romantic atmosphere. The temperature is nice too, much warmer than outside, and Yuuri can already feel his chills starting to fade.

They have a reservation (of course they do) and are quickly led to their table, adorned with a vase of decorative flowers as well as tea candles. Victor removes Yuuri’s coat for him, hanging it on the rack near their table before pulling out Yuuri’s chair and gesturing for him to sit; a complete gentleman. Yuuri happily accepts, and Victor pushes his chair in before he takes his own seat.

Victor looks ethereal lit in the dim light, the flickering of the candle dancing gentle shadows on his face. A soft smile is painted on his lips as he looks across the table at Yuuri. Suddenly self-conscious, Yuuri can’t help but wonder how he looks to Victor. Surely he can’t compare to the beauty in front of him.

But the way Victor is looking at him suggest otherwise. His expression is truly love-stricken, and Yuuri would have to be blind to miss it. As if to prove his point, Victor tells him point-blank, “You’re gorgeous,” and Yuuri instantly feels his face heat up. He’s not embarrassed per se, he’s just never been the most comfortable being the centre of attention. He’s always felt a little bit uncomfortable on his birthday, when everyone would shower him with gifts and praise for simply being born. And now on top of that is Victor’s compliments.

Yuuri allows himself a shy smile as he ducks his head, distracting himself with the menu. He hears Victor lightly chuckle at his bashfulness, then he too begins to read.

They make their decisions in relative silence, save for Yuuri asking Victor what a certain item is, or Victor asking Yuuri if a particular dish sounds good. A waiter comes by and takes their menus, and the two again lapse into a comfortable silence. It’s peaceful and romantic, and feels natural and intimate.

Which is why Yuuri is a bit taken aback when Victor says, “You’re being quiet.”

“I’m always quiet,” Yuuri replies simply, taking a sip from his water. It’s ice cold, and he can’t help but shiver. He resists the urge to ask for his coat for extra warmth.

“I know, but you’re _very_ quiet today. It’s your birthday! You should be excited!” Victor says, then his smile drops a bit. “Has today not been fun for you?”

“No!” Yuuri says quickly. “I mean, yes. I meanー” He takes a deep breath to straighten out his thoughts. “I’ve had a lot of fun today. Really. It’s just…been a full day and I guess I’m just tired.” He finishes his rambling with a sigh as if to prove his case.

Yuuri doesn’t want Victor to think he’s ungrateful for all that he’s done to treat him thus far. From the chocolates and flowers and gifts he’s received, to the landmarks and history of Victor’s hometown that he has been shown, today has surpassed his expectations. But it feels like it’s surpassing his stamina too.

Victor looks at him, a little sympathetic and a little teasing, and says, “The night’s not over yet, Yuuri. I still have some more surprises for you. You can’t be tired already!”

Yuuri has an inkling as to what at least one of those surprises Victor is referring to entails, and it’s with great willpower and moderate success that he manages to control his blush.

“But you do look pretty exhausted…Maybe we should call it an early night after all…”

“I feel bad,” Yuuri says. “You put so much time and effort into today to make it special for me.” As disappointed as he is though, he can’t ignore how he longs to collapse in bed and fall asleep next to Victor (without the preluding activities Victor has surely planned to come before).

He knows Victor loves him no matter what and would much rather have Yuuri’s comfort and happiness than stick to his original plans. But still, he can’t help but feel guilty, even as exhaustion weighs down his eyes. Yuuri closes them with a sigh, pillowing his head on his arms which are folded on top of the table. “I’m sorry…I don’t know why I’m so tired…”

“We’ll be home soon, then I’ll tuck you into bed and you can sleep all you want.”

Yuuri nods, head still resting on his arms. Victor lets him stay like that for a while, until their food arrives and Victor urges him to sit up and eat. His head feels a little fuzzy, like he’s in a bit of a haze. He must be more tired than he originally thought. The dim lights and gentle background music of the restaurant certainly don’t help him in his fight to stay awake.

Their dishes are placed in front of them on the table, presentation perfect and looking mouthwateringly appetizing. Steam wafts up from Yuuri’s bowl of soup and he relishes in the warmth of it. He hasn’t been able to feel fully warm since coming in from outside. It’s as if the cold weather has taken up residence inside of him, chilling him deep in his bones.

Despite the warmth wafting off the food, Yuuri hesitates to take a bite. Victor is digging into his meal, but Yuuri hardly feels compelled to touch his own, his appetite nowhere to be found. He stirs lazy circles into his bowl and loses himself in his thoughts.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s head rests in his hand, an elbow propped up on the table. He looks up at the sound of his name, clear concern lacing Victor’s voice.

“Hmm?”

“You’re not eating,” Victor points out.

“I’m not really hungry.”

An emotion Yuuri can’t read in his tired state flashes across Victor’s face before he sets his fork down. Before Yuuri can register what’s happening, Victor’s cool fingers are on his forehead, then his cheek, and Yuuri can’t help but lean into the touch.

“You feel very warm.”

A bit surprised at Victor’s words, Yuuri opens his eyes, unaware he had even closed them in the first place. “I don’t feel warm,” Yuuri contradicts. “If anything, I feel freezing.”

“I think you have a fever. You must be coming down with something. We should get you home,” Victor says, and he’s just about to call over their server for the bill but Yuuri stops him.

“Wait, what about dinner?” As tired as Yuuri is, and even though he’s not at all hungry, he doesn’t want to just up and leave like this. He should at least try and sit through dinner, as a show of politeness to the restaurant staff and especially to Victor.

“Yuuri, you’re nearly falling asleep on the table. You’re tired, and you’re also sick. You need your rest, so I’m taking you home,” Victor says, leaving no room for argument. “We can take our food to go, in case you end up being hungry later.”

Yuuri knows there’s no changing Victor’s mind when he gets like this, and Yuuri is too tired to try anyway. He mumbles his agreement with a tired nod, and Victor flags down their server and requests the bill.

～

The cab ride is short, but Yuuri still manages to drift off on the way back to their flat. He falls asleep with his forehead pressed against the cool surface of the window, but later wakes with his head leaning on Victor’s shoulder. He’s shivering, and Victor lightly strokes his cheek and murmurs that he thinks Yuuri’s fever has gone up.

It probably has, as all Yuuri can manage in response is a small nod and a hum which to him sounds more like a tired whine.

He’s sluggish as Victor coaxes them out of the cab, limbs heavy and body trembling with chills as the winter weather continues its brutal assault. Victor keeps a supportive arm around Yuuri’s waist as they walk, making slow progress towards the apartment. Then Victor suddenly stops, makes a contemplative humming sound, and the next thing Yuuri knows he’s being swept up in Victor’s arms.

The change in elevation makes him feel dizzy, and he buries his face into Victor’s chest with a pained whimper as the world spins and a headache thrums in his temple. Victor holds him a little tighter, a gentle squeeze of reassurance, as he resumes walking and says something that Yuuri can’t really hear. There’s a faint ringing in his ears, but on top of that the exhaustion is making his brain feel hazy. It’s too hard to keep his open for long, so Yuuri stops trying. He gives in to unconsciousness as he briefly wonders how it’s possible that an illness could bring him down so quickly.

～

The next time Yuuri awakes, he’s on the couch in the livingroom, still bundled in his winter coat and even his hat and gloves. And yet he still shivers. He tries to sit up, but stops and lays back down when the pain in his head gets to be too much. His mind is a blur, still stuck in the haze of fever; he hardly remembers anything past dinner at the restaurant with Victor.

Speaking of Victor, where is he anyway?

“Victor?” Yuuri calls out, looking around to try and find him. His heart starts to flutter anxiously, worried he’s been left alone until he hears the reassuring sound of Victor’s voice from the other room.

“In the bedroom! One second,” he says, emerging shortly after. He walks over to the couch where Yuuri rests and cups his fever-flushed cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Not great,” Yuuri answers honestly, voice a bit hoarse from having just woken up. He swallows against the dryness of his throat, wincing at the soreness. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Not long,” Victor says, starting to remove Yuuri’s winter gear and frowning a bit as Yuuri shivers. “I was just cleaning up the bedroom so you could sleep more comfortably.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. His fevered mind can’t comprehend why Victor would need to clean the bedroom when it was perfectly fine when they left. Before he can voice his question, though, Victor is scooping Yuuri up in his arms again and carrying him.

As they enter the bedroom, the first thing Yuuri notices in his haze of thoughts is the room is not in the same condition they had left it in. There are hearts and other decorations on the walls, candles are lit and there’s something red littering the floor. Yuuri squints at it, wondering what exactly it is when Yuuri’s nose suddenly twitches with an impending sneeze. He turns his face into Victor’s chest and let’s out a muffled _ittch’tiew!_ into his shirt.

“Oh! Bless you, Yuuri,” Victor says, dropping a kiss to his hair. “Must be the roses. I’ll take care of them later.”

“Roses?” Yuuri asks blearily after a sniffle. He still can’t understand why the room is so decorated, so different from before.

Yuuri is lowered to the bed, and Victor delivers a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. Yuuri gives a weak smile at that, but it quickly falters as he feels another sneeze coming.

His breath hitches, his head tilts back and a tissue is guided into his hands. Yuuri snatches it and catches the set of sneezes, blowing his nose after. He deposits the used tissue into Victor’s waiting hand, too tired to be worried about germs. It’s then that Yuuri notices the tissue isn’t the typical white he had been expecting, but instead is a pastel pink colour.

“You said there were roses?” Yuuri asks, the pieces of the puzzle beginning to fit together. He rubs at his nose, feeling itchy.

“Yeah,” Victor says, a bit sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck. “I wanted to be romantic, to surprise you. I got some help from a friend.”

“Was it Georgi?”

Victor blinks, looking shocked. “How’d you know?”

Yuuri can’t help but laugh. “Lucky guess.”

“I had some plans, as I’m sure you can tell,” Victor says, gesturing at the candles and scattered rose petals, “but everyone else was too grossed out to help. But of course Georgi is a hopeless romantic so I guess it makes sense. He set it up while we were out.”

“Oh.” Yuuri’s cheeks feel warm, and he blames it on his fever.

“Anyways,” Victor goes on, getting up, “that was before I knew you were sick. Now we are going to have a relaxing night in, and you are going to rest. And I’ll take care of you until you’re all better.” Victor starts sweeping up the rose petals into a pile and drops them into the wastebasket. Yuuri’s heart drops with them. He can’t help but feel disappointed that he ruined their evening. “Do you still want the candles?” Victor asks. “I know your nose can be extra sensitive when you have a cold.” He turns around to face Yuuri.

“No candles. Sorry,” Yuuri says apologetically, shaking his head. His nose still itches, and he resists the urge to rub it in case that makes it worse.

“Hey,” Victor says softly, making his way back to the bed. He kneels down and tips his forehead against Yuuri’s, a loving and tender look in his eyes. “You have nothing to be sorry for, lyubov moy. Your health is much more important to me than one romantic evening.” One of his hands caresses Yuuri’s cheeks, then he leans up to kiss Yuuri’s forehead. “Besides, although the context may be different, I still get to spend a night in bed with my lovely Yuuri!”

“Victor…”

“I know, I know,” Victor chuckles. He goes and blows out the candles, taking them out of the room entirely when the smoke triggers more sneezing fits from Yuuri. Victor takes the waste basket too, and returns with it empty, the rose petals gone. “There we go,” he says, adjusting the position of the pink tissue box so it’s within Yuuri’s reach on the nightstand. There’s a glass of water there too now, as well as a thermometer, though they both remain untouched for the moment.

“You should get some sleep. I’ll wake you up in a little while to take your temperature and give you medicine, if you need it.” The bedroom lights are turned off, the room still dimly lit enough to see, but not too bright that Yuuri can’t sleep. Victor climbs into bed, loosely wrapping his arms around Yuuri before placing a kiss on his temple, and maybe it’s Yuuri’s imagination, but his headache seems to quell a bit at the action.

As tired and as comfortable as he currently is, Yuuri still feels restless, a strange sort of anxiety festering beneath his fevered skin. It’s not the feeling preluding his usual attacks, but more of a sad, sinking feeling in his heart that won’t go away.

Ever observant, Victor picks up on it. “Is something wrong, Yuuri?” he asks. It’s hard to see clearly in the dim light, but he’s sure Victor’s eyes are softened with worry.

Yuuri bites his lip. This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to go at all. That same thought keeps playing on repeat in his mind, a torrent of guilt and other emotions that swirl with the anxiety in the fevered haze of his mind.

“I feel bad,” Yuuri mumbles.

“I know,” Victor says sympathetically. “I’m sure you’ll feel better in the morning after some sleep.”

“No, I meanー” Yuuri takes a deep breath, then quietly says the words he’s been holding back. “I’ve ruined tonight.”

Victor is silent for a moment, and Yuuri is too. Then at last he speaks.

“Yuuri, who’s birthday is it?”

“Huh?” Yuuri looks at Victor, confused.

“Today, who’s birthday is it?”

“Mine?” Yuuri asks, because he’s still not quite getting it. Of course it’s his birthday.

“Yes. Yours, not mine. I set this up to treat _you,_ Yuuri. I love spending time together and today has been fun, but don’t forget I did all of this for you, not for me. I love you. So, so much, and I would feel terrible if I forced you into anything when you’re clearly not up for it. I want to take care of you, because you deserve it, Yuuri. So please, let me. Okay?”

Yuuri lets the words sink in. Victor isn’t upset with him. Victor loves him. He wants to look after Yuuri until he’s better.

Yuuri’s swallows the sudden lump in his throat, overcome with emotion. His eyes brim with tears, and he nods in response to Victor, unable to form words and even if he could there’s no way he could find the right ones to express just how much he loves this man.

“Aww, come here,” Victor says, bringing Yuuri’s head to his chest and lovingly holding it there. “It’s alright, Yuuri. You’re okay.” Yuuri sniffles into Victor’s shirt, trying not to cry. He hates being emotional like this, especially when he knows he’s being affected by his fever.

“I love you,” Yuuri manages to get out past the tightness of his throat. It’s not enough, and it will never be enough, but those simple words will have to do for now until his brain isn’t boiling and messing with his thoughts.

“I love you too, Yuuri,” Victor says fondly. “Now you really should get some sleep. Your body needs rest.”

Yuuri nods and relaxes into Victor’s embrace. The tight feeling that was previously gripping at his chest has been replaced by a warm and fond love as he surrounds himself with the sound of Victor’s heart beat. He lets himself melt into the strong arms holding him, his own heart skipping a beat as Victor plays with the fine hairs at the base of his neck.

He’s lulled to sleep by the soft vibrations of Victor’s voice. “Happy birthday,” Victor murmurs, and Yuuri has to agree that yes, it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
